Get Well Soon
by Shamona-Celine
Summary: Five vampires entered La Push and the pack killed off three of them. One of the escapees attacked Seth. A few days later, our werewolf got sick. Seth Spotlight. A little ooc. Ch. 2 is Up! Seth has the flu!
1. Chapter 1

_**Get Well Soon**_

**Summary**: Five vampires entered La Push and the pack killed off three of them. One of the escapees attacked Seth. A few days later, our werewolf got sick.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight Saga! Or Ninja, or Mafia.**

**

* * *

_  
_**

_"Nothing brings  
warmth to the heart  
like the sunshine  
of a friendly smile.  
Wishing you brighter days."_

_Get Well Soon_

**Seth's POV**

There hasn't been any vampires for a long time now. The last one we killed was over two months ago, and the pack was getting bored, except for those whom imprinted. So far the rest of us had only been playing video games and just passing through school. Jacob, Quil, Embry, Paul, and Jared already graduated high school just last summer. Brady, Collin, and I are seniors. There's Adam, Garrett, Luke, John, Max, and Kurt; they are sophomores. And the youngest of all is Rocky, a freshman, whom phased too early for his age. Excluding Sam, Jacob, Paul, Quil, and Jared, five more of us had imprinted: Collin, Embry, Max, Brady, and surprisingly Leah.

It's been almost two years since our encounter with the Volturi. That memory was still like a victory to us.

Today was like any other day when I visit the Cullen's home with Jacob, Embry, and Quil, but today it's just me and Jacob since Quil volunteered to babysit Claire and Embry went on a date with his imprint, Alana. I'm stereotyping, but Alana is one of those nice bookworm girls; she's like the opposite of Embry. Leah, of course, is with her imprint.

Jacob and a 6-year-old looking Nessie were playing tag, but then I just remembered this very cool game...

"Hey Jake! Nessie!" I called out to them and they stop their fun. I ran up to them excited about the game. "Do you two know how to play _Ninja_?"

Jacob gawked. "Oh! _Ninja_! That game? Sure, I'm up!"

Nessie looked at both of us confused. "Ninja?"

"It's a game, all you need is yourself," I said. "Okay, so the point of the game is to hit the opponent's hand and they're out. You wanna see how it goes first?"

Nessie nodded as she backed up a bit, curious of this ninja game. Jacob and I went into a praying stance and bowed saying "Whaaa!" Nessie laughed at that.

Quickly, Jacob and I got into one of those awesome kung-fu stances. I went first as I tried to hit his hand, but he moved his hand away making me miss. We froze. Then Jacob tries to hit my hand and I moved, he missed. We froze for a bit, before we started going fast. This went on for 30 seconds and Nessie was laughing so much at our funny poses, and how we kept missing. Finally though, I was able to whack Jacob's hand and I won.

"Ha, ha!" I gloated.

"Round 2, Seth! Just wait for round 2!" He said as he turned to his imprint. "Wanna help me take him down Nessie?"

The little half-vampire girl was excited as she quickly stood next to Jacob.

I pointed at them accusingly. "Hey! No ganging up on me!"

"Awe Seth, there are no rules against that," Jacob said and he was right.

And so we played ninja, and Nessie got me out then she got Jacob out. We played ninja for quite a while and Emmett came out of the house.

"Okay, that looks like fun, I'm joining," he said. "And I'm taking you all down!"

Jacob barked a laugh. "Just try!"

So we played and we got Emmett out; he's not that quick. We played for a long with this game until we got bored.

"What other games do you know Seth?" Nessie asked then I remembered one.

"Mafia!" I shouted and the look on Emmett's and Jacob's face tells me that they know the game.

"Sweet! I'll get everyone!" Emmett shouted as he went into the house.

"What is Mafia?" Nessie asked as Jacob lifted her up and put her on his shoulders as we all walked into the house.

"It's a game where you need to guess which one's the mafia," I explained. "There will be three Mafias, a police, and a nurse. It's a really fun game. Trust me."

When we got into the living room almost every of the Cullen's were there except for Emmett and Carlisle. Bella looked confuse but seeing as how eager everyone wanted to play she went along with it. Only Bella and Nessie didn't know how to play, but I wanted to know how the vampires knew of this game and have they played it before.

The mind-reader Edward answered my thoughts. "We played this game before with the Denalis, Seth."

After saying that Emmett came down with Carlisle.

Emmett grinned. "We got God!"

Carlisle is playing as God.

"Alright, to those who doesn't know how to play, I will explain this briefly to you. Mafia is basically a party game that needs at least 9 or more people to play in. There will be a phase in the game called Night and Day. At the first Nighttime of the game, everyone will close their eyes and God will choose three people who will be mafias, but they will not get to kill on the first night. Then God will choose a policeman, who will try to guess who is the mafia and God will confirm if he is right or wrong. Then God will choose the nurse, who will point at a person who he or she wishes to save and make sure that person will live to see another day. And the rest that God didn't choose will be the civilians" Carlisle explained and Nessie and Bella were starting to understand it. I must admit, Carlisle is good at explaining these things.

He continued, "Now, in the daytime of the game, everyone open their eyes and accusation will start. Basically during the day phase, all players debate the identities of the Mafia and vote to kill someone whom the majority suspect. Generally, God will administer the election, the nominee may be given a chance to defend themselves and a majority is required for the execution to be carried out, although voting variants abound. The same rules apply to players who are executed by the Innocents as to players killed by the Mafia. However, players could only choose two people for each day phase. If the person who was accused first is killed because of majority vote, then the second person whom was accused won't have to be voted against and gets to live another day. There could be only one kill when it comes to vote for each day."

"This game will go on until either the last Mafia member is killed or the Mafia members outnumber or equal the Innocents during the day," he said. "So everyone understands it?"

"Let's play!" Nessie squealed with excitement, and from the looks of everyone else, they look completely excited. I know I am too.

But then I remembered. "Wait! Bella!" She turned to me. "Could you shield everyone form Edward's mind reading?"

She smiled. "Sure."

"Finally! A game where Edward and even Alice won't have to cheat!" Emmett yelled and Rosalie whacked him of his loud voice.

"Let's begin. Close and cover your eyes." Carlisle said and we all covered our eyes.

I was wondering a while ago why they choose Carlisle to be God...

Now I know why...

I hear Carlisle, speaking in a strange tone. "This is Mafia, and _I_ am _God_." I snorted loudly and so did everyone else, hearing Carlisle like this was out of his character but it's funny.

"Do not laugh!" A couple more chuckle went around as he continued, "Now I have heard that there had been a few children that had been _very, very naughty_..."

That did it.

I laughed so loud and so did Jacob right beside me, everyone else joined in.

Carlisle just continued on with the game. "Now, I'll be walking around the whole group and I will tap those _naughty_ children..." We laughed again as we hear him stomp a bit, probably covering the tiny sound of tap so we won't know who he tapped. After a while, he spoke again. "I have tapped those naughty children that Santa Clause added on his list." More laughter. "Now I shall tap our police officer, our 911 hero or heroine, complete with uniform, a gun, and a shiny golden badge."

Jacob laughed loudly and said, "Dang Doc, I never knew you could be this funny-"

"Hush, Jacob Black! God is speaking!" We laughed again. I'm guessing Carlisle is also enjoying his role.

My alpha went along. "I'm sorry, God. Please continue..."

"Now, as I was saying, I will pick the chosen one," he said as he walked around a few times. Finally, he spoke again, "I have tapped our Criminal Justice Enforcer. Now, I will find our doctor, our savior from sickness, our bringer of health, and our medical assistant." Carlisle is so enjoying his position, but this is fun.

After a while of him walking around, he started calling out the mafias, police man, and nurse.

"Mafias raise your heads...acknowledge...good, go back to sleep." Laughter. "Sheriff raise your head...good, head down. And nurse, raise your head. Good. Head down."

After making sure that the chosen players know their roles, Carlisle commenced, The Day Phase. "The sun is rising...everyone wake up, God commands it." We all laughed as we all opened our eyes.

"Anytime now, you may raise your hand and call out your accusation on the person and give us the reason why you think that person is part of the Mafia."

Edward raised his hand and Carlisle nodded to him.

"I accuse Emmett to be one of the mafia!" he said and Emmett got out of his seat and yelled, "Excuse me? What makes you think that?!"

Carlisle walked over behind Alice to get a view of Edward. "Yes Edward, why do you think Emmett is one of the mafia?"

"Number 1, his right foot is shaking with excitement! Number 2, his response to my accusation is too great!"

"Tch, it was not!" Emmett scoffed.

"And I just found number 3! _Denial_!"

Emmett stomped his foot. "No!" He scoffed again.

"Do you have anything to say that, Emmett?" The doctor—I mean _God_ asked as Emmett sat back down and calmly answered, "I am not with the mafia."

"Alright," Carlisle said. "Let's move on to the next accusation."

I raised my hand.

Carlisle nodded at me. "Go on, Seth."

"I accuse Edward!"

Edward looked at me shockingly and Bella next to him was also shocked. "_Me_? You're accusing _me_, Seth?"

I nodded with confidence.

Carlisle look amused. "And what makes you think that, Seth?"

"Because...he was too quick to accuse."

Alice pointed at Edward. "Oh yeeeaaah! You were too quick to accuse!"

Jasper eyed at him warily. "You feel anxious, my brother."

"I am not!" Edward said.

"Would you like to say anything to defend yourself?" Carlisle asked.

Edward crossed his arms and said, "I am not with the mafia. I'm just a civilian."

"Alright then, now that we have two accusations, we shall vote," Carlisle said. "Now, Edward here accused Emmett because his right foot was shaking, his response to the accusation, and his denial. Emmett here, defended himself by saying simply that he's not with the mafia. Raise your hands in favor against Emmett."

Esme, Rosalie, and I didn't raise my hand, but Jacob, Nessie, Alice, Jasper, Edward, and Bella raised their hands. Emmett's jaw dropped.

"Awwe, you all suck!"

"I am sorry, Emmett," Carlisle said, and Edward looked at Emmett with a smug look on his face.

Emmett glared at him and said, "Way to go, Eddy! You just killed your nurse!"

"What?!" Rosalie yelled and she glared at Edward. "Way to go, brother!"

Edward look baffled. "He could be lying!"

"Emmett was _not_ a Civilian." Carlisle stated.

"What was he then?" Bella asked and Carlisle shook his head. "That's all I could say. Now since we have one death, Seth's accusation on Edward is terminated until he or another person accuse him at the next day. So now, the sun is setting and the moon is rising with terror and fear is striking into the hearts of the civilians as the mafia rules again." We laughed. "Everyone go to sleep..."

We closed our eyes and he called out, "Mafias...raise your heads...pick some one to kill..." I admit, I felt a little scared as usual whenever we played this game, and I had that feeling that I was going to get killed.

After a while, Carlisle spoke. "Alright then. The victim had been chosen. Mafias head down. Police officer head up and point at the person who you think to be a mafia... Head down. And nurse, head up, and point at the person you wish to save...Not bad. Head down."

I felt really, really nervous and when Carlisle announced it was morning, he walked over to me and put his hands on my shoulder.

My suspicions were confirmed.

"So..." he started saying. "Seth was walking down the road last night..." Oh God no. "A black van stopped right in front of him and three black figures kidnapped him. The next morning, Seth's body was found dead in some one's backyard. And Seth was a civilian."

I groaned loudly. I died.

Emmett shouted. "You see?! Seth died! It's got be Eddy!"

Edward looked at him like he was crazy. "What?"

"Seth accused you and he dies the next day? Eddy smells like Mafia!"

"I do not! And don't call me Eddy!"

"Stop!" Carlisle said. "We shall go on trial then. Are there any accusations?"

I leaned back on my chair and watch Rosalie accusing Edward and Alice accusing Rosalie. When it came to trial with Edward, he was voted off by the majority and so he died, and Carlisle announced that Edward was a civilian. We watch throughout the whole game as each player was killed and voted out. In the end of the whole game, it was a Mafia victory. The civilians lost. The mafias were Emmett, whom Edward accused and was right and the big guy was lying about being the nurse, Esme was with the mafia, to everyone's surprise, and more shockingly, Nessie was with the mafia. The nurse was Jasper and Bella was the police, probably because her father's the chief of police. The mafia should have known, but then again Nessie didn't want to choose her mom getting killed so no wonder why Bella died last. Of course, Jacob didn't die since it was already a Mafia Victory since there were two mafias against one civilian. The game was over.

We were going to start another round with me as God, but then there was a howl in the distance. Leah.

Both Jacob and I left the house after saying good bye and phased. Leah filled in the news.

_About 5 vampires entered our territory,_ she said.

Finally, some vampires! I cried out. It's been too long.

_Don't drop your guard, Seth._

We met up with Sam's pack soon and we got divided. There's 17 of us and so we were divided by three's and four's. Jacob, Leah, and Sam. Paul, Jared, and Adam. Embry, Quil, and Garrett. Luke, John, Max, and Kurt. Then Brady, Collin, Rocky, and me. We spread throughout La Push, hunting for the vampires that separated as well.

_This is so exciting!_ Brady yelled. _We finally get to hunt down a leech!_

Collin nodded. _Yeah. It's been a while._

_It's near!_ Rocky yelled as he started speeding up. He's speed is almost equal to Jacob's. He's really fast.

Hold on, there, Rocky! I yelled but he didn't listen as he kept on going. Rocky!

The dark brown wolf ran ahead as we all try to catch up to me. Once we entered a clearing, Rocky jumped on a female vampire that was running by. They collided and rolled to the grass. She kicked him off and she got up again and started running. Brady and Collin cornered her, but then she jumped high up to the tree. I decided to that trick that Emmett taught me. I ran up to a tree and jumped on it, once my feet was on it, I ricocheted off of it and was able to take down the vampire girl.

We tumbled to the ground and she got on top of me. Rocky then came behind me and knocked her off of me. She got up and growled at us viciously. Rocky then just lunged at her but she whacked him away. She was about to lunged at him, but I quickly got in the way. She forced me to the ground with her hand gripping the back of my neck.

"YOU'RE ALL ANNOYING!" She screamed when suddenly I felt this strange electricity convulsing throughout my body. My body shook erratically and I started screaming in agony. The pack heard me.

_SEETH! _The whole pack were calling my name.

_SEETH!! _My sister, Leah screamed. _HOLD ON!_

"STAY BACK! Or the mutt DIES!" She yelled at Brady, Collin, and Rocky as they whined and recoiled, watching helplessly.

I saw the vampire's face grinning deviously and suddenly, the electric shock was getting stronger, and without any warning she thrusts her fist right through my abdomen. I screamed painfully as the hot searing pain increased around that area. I could feel a liquid coming down. I'm guessing that was my blood. Soon, her hand was out of my body and she was gone. Once she was, my body phased back to its human form without my consent as I curled up and clutched unto to the open wound that was giving me endless pain. I feel my body shaking as if the electric attack that she attacked me with did not stop.

"SETH!" Jacob? Or was that Leah? Embry? I had no idea. I heard footsteps around me and someone tried to lift me off the ground. I struggled out of their grip since the way they're holding me up only hurt the wound more.

"L-let go!" I cried, but they didn't. Eventually, I felt too weak to fight back as I was carried on some one's furry back.

Once the wind was whip lashing around us and I start too loose conscious...

And darkness came...

* * *

"Seth? Seth, wake up, please..." I hear my sister's tone begging for me to wake up. I compelled to it as I tried to open my eyes. Once I opened it halfway I closed it quickly, wincing away from the bright white light.

"Ugh...too bright..." I said.

"Seth, I need you to open your eyes," I hear the doctor's voice with concern and so I tried again. After blinking, the light didn't seem to bright to me. I tried sitting up and automatically I felt pain all over my abdomen. I cried out and cold hands pushed me gently back down on the bed.

"Don't get up," Carlisle said as he moved his hands away from me. I tried to clutch unto my stomach, but he grabbed my hands forced them away. "Don't clutch unto it, or it would start bleeding again. It was a really deep wound."

"How long...have I been asleep?" I asked weakly as I recalled having my guts ripped through by a vampire as she electrified me. Geez...what the hell was that?

"About an hour," he said as he lightly placed his cold hands on my wound and I winced a bit. "What did this vampire do to you?" He asked. I'm sure the pack had already explained it to him, but I guess he wants to hear it from my perspective.

"I don't know...she grabbed the back of my neck and suddenly there was this electricity that shocked me..." I looked at his expression and he seemed surprise. I continued, "And I don't know why she just decided to put her hands right through my guts." But it hurt like hell.

After a while of Carlisle examining and giving me some pain killers, I started to get sleepy and they left me alone. Leah was the last to leave, but she stopped.

"Don't ever do that to me again, Seth," she said. "I don't want to see you getting hurt like that again."

Damn. I must have look pathetic.

"Sorry sis..." I said and I yawned involuntarily. She smiled at me sadly before leaving me alone as I drift off to sleep again.

* * *

And so Seth was attacked by a vampire. But what did that vampire do?

Here's a sneak peak.

_**I had a coughing fit out of nowhere and I couldn't control it. After a while, it finally died down and I see Jacob looking at me incredulously.**_

_**"Are you sick?" He asked me. "Werewolves don't get sick! ...Can we?"**_

PLEASE REVIEW!!_**  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Get Well Soon**

_With the warmest of wishes  
this just comes to say  
hope that you're feeling  
much better today. _

_

* * *

  
_

**Is it a Flu?**

**Seth's POV**

It had been a few days since the vampire had attacked me. I was okay after sleeping again for 4 more hours and the wound healed up, only leaving a scar. And then for the previous days, I was feeling great, better than ever. I was really energetic and high on something; everyone was mostly glad that I was okay.

I thought I was going to be better this morning too.

But I was wrong.

This morning I felt like shit. Pardon my french, but I really did.

I woke up with this headache and I slowly start to sit up then I felt extremely dizzy. I tried getting out of bed, but I ended up falling to the floor, face first.

God, I just love this morning...

"Seth?" I hear my sister calling me as she opened the door and saw me on the ground. I hear sighed. "What the hell are you doing, Seth? Get up. Your shift is in 10 minutes. Hurry up." She said as she closed the door and didn't bother to ask, hey are you okay? Do you need help? No. She didn't ask those. That's why she's Leah.

I groaned as I got up swaying a bit here and there. I shook my head trying to get it straight as I wobbled over the bathroom. I got the shower running cold since I didn't mind the cold due to my hot temperature. I got in and unexpectedly, the water was really cold to me. I yelped in surprise as I got out of it quickly. I turned the shower to hot and went in again.

What's wrong with me today?

I got out of the shower and then I sneezed. Twice.

Hm...some one must be talking about me....twice....

I walked out of the shower and got dressed. I felt a little light headed, but then again I could just be tired. After getting dressed, I headed downstairs and bumped into a guy that's equally tall like me. It was Rich. Leah's imprint.

He smiled at me. "Sorry there, bud."

I smiled back at him. "Nah, it's fine. I wasn't watching where I was going," I said as I went into the kitchen and stumbled a bit over my feet. Weird...

Rich noticed that. "Are you okay there, Seth?"

"Hm? Yeah. I'm fine." I'm fine. Right?

Before Rich would say anything else, there was honking outside. He smiled at me. "I gotta go, your sister's getting impatient," he said as he started heading out the door but stopped and looked at me. "By the way, if you're not feeling well, you should stay in bed." And with that, he left. I wonder when Leah is going to tell the secret to him so that I could tell him that werewolves can't get sick.

Now why did I take a shower?

...I forgot.

I shook my head and went to the kitchen. I poured some milk and cereal in a bowl and started eating. Strangely enough, I wasn't that hungry so I was only able to finish half of it since I was feeling kind of sick about it. Moreover, there was something itchy in my throat. I think the milk was a little expired or something, I don't know.

Suddenly the door opened, and Jacob walked in looking mad.

"Seth! Your late with your shift. You're supposed to meet up with me half an hour ago!" Half an hour ago? Shift? "Didn't Leah tell you?" ….

OOOOHHH!

"Ohh crap, sorry Jake," I told him as I quickly grabbed my unfinished bowl and dumped it in the sink.

Suddenly, something happened to me...

I had a coughing fit out of nowhere and I couldn't control it. After a while, it finally died down and I see Jacob looking at me incredulously.

"Are you sick?" He asked me. "Werewolves can't get sick! ...Can we?"

I opened my mouth to speak but as I did, I started coughing again, and this time it was worse. The coughing spasms jolted the food that was in my stomach, making me run to the trash can and hurl out the little food that I had eaten. I felt a warm hand on my back, patting it and I hear Jacob saying, "You know what, forget about the shift. I'll get Embry to do it with me---and damn Seth, your shaking" I am?

I realized now that my body was shaking furiously like I was getting electrified again. No. I was cold. My body was shivering and the only source of heat was Jake's hand, but it's not helping me much. I coughed more, causing my stomach heave out the gastric juice.

"Hey!! Seth!!!" Jacob panicked. "You know what, maybe you should see Carlisle."

"No!" I choked out the word as I spit out the last bile that was in my mouth. I gasped for air as I said, "Don't...call the doctor..."

I can feel Jacob's frown at me, but I know he wouldn't force me to go without my consent. I hear sigh and said, "Okay, but you need to stay in bed Seth." Then he murmured, "and I need to tell Sam that werewolves can get sick..."

Yeah...I'll be the first werewolf to had ever gotten ill.

Later on, I was in bed and Jacob went on ahead. He phoned my mom not too long ago and she was coming home quick. She too was surprised that werewolves can get sick. I wonder how the pack is going to react this.

I fell asleep from time to time, I think and I heard the door open once I was awake again. The person came in and I felt a hand on my forehead. I turned to face the person and to see it was my mom.

"Hey Seth," she cooed at me as she soothe my hair back. "I'll get you some food later on during lunch. What would you like?"

Somehow, nothing of the list of food in my mind sounded too good to me. I might throw it up again. So I simply answered, "Anything..."

"Okay, dear. I'll get you some soup then," with that, she left me and closed the door as I went back to sleep.

I felt like I was just starting to sleep when suddenly I heard voices around me...

"Whoa...he looks really sick..."

"Yeah...no kidding..."

Brady? Collin?

I rolled over to face them and they look at me. Their faces were shocked.

"Whoa Seth!" Collin yelled. "You look like hell!"

I growled at them sharply. "Shut up," I snarled. "You're too loud."

Collin recoiled back, away from me and Brady looked even more shock. "Oh damn Seth...when you're sick, you act like Leah!"

"Whoa...that means they are related..." I rolled my eyes as I turned over, facing my back at them.

It was silent for a while until Brady spoke. "Look man, sorry, if we bothered you and all..."

"Yeah sorry...you don't really look like hell..." I hear Collin's sad tone as well and I sighed. What is wrong with me? I feel so irritated, but then again it's because I'm sick...a werewolf that's sick.

"It's okay...sorry for the way I'm acting right now..." I said as I turned to face them again. "I'm just really tired..." Then I looked around trying to find my alarm clock, and of course, it's right there next to me on the coffee table. I looked at it and it said there 10:43 A.M.... wow, I didn't sleep that long. No wonder I'm grouchy.

We chatted for a while until mom came in an hour later and gave me a bowl of chicken soup before she left, shooing Brady and Collin out as well. I ate the chicken soup and for a while, I didn't mind the taste so much. It tasted good and it settled well in my stomach, but after that I started to feel nauseous and full. I looked at the bowl and it was barely even half-full. I set it down on the coffee table anyway, and I just went back to sleep.

As I slept I started dreaming of what happened to me a couple of days, but I was seeing it in a third's person point of view. I was there looking at a mirror or something and I saw a reflection of me, attacked by that vampire, electrifying. I saw my body convulsing erratically like a seizure then I see her thrust her hand right at my stomach and blood gushed out. I felt sick just looking at it, and then out of nowhere that hand burst through the mirror, breaking it, grabbing my face-

I gasped as I quickly sat up from my bed. I was back to the real world.

"Oh you're awake," I jumped a bit and saw Carlisle with Leah and mom just behind him.

The vampire smiled at me. "Hello, Seth"

"Oh...Hey doc..." I let out a breath. "You scared me"

"But not like the nightmare you just had," he pointed out. I paused before nodding along with him, "Yeah...it was nothing, it was just weird..."

He nodded as he sat down on the chair next to my bedside---Was that there just a while ago? And didn't I tell Jacob not to call Carlisle? I didn't need the doctor. It's just a flu.

"So how are you feeling, Seth?" He asked and I answered drowsily, "Sick...and tired..."

Leah looked at me incredulously. "Tired? Seth, you slept like a rock for 22 hours straight!"

My eyes widened in surprise. 22 hours? 22 HOURS?!

"Wait, what?!" I was so confused. "But...I...Mom...Brady a-and Collin...huh?!" So confused.

Carlisle looked at my mom. "He didn't had any dinner or breakfast?"

My mom shook her head. "We tried waking him up, but he was dead asleep...sorry, excuse the pun, I didn't mean to"

The doctor smiled a bit. "It's perfectly fine..." With that, he turned his attention back to me and asked, "Will you tell me your symptoms from yesterday and now, Seth?"

I complied. "Well...I was tired when I got up yesterday morning...The shower was cold for me..." Once I said that, Carlisle placed his cold hand on my warm forehead, and it felt cold but nice; I didn't pull away but I relaxed. He pulled away and said, "It's less warmer than the temperature you usually have"

It is? I didn't get to asked when the doctor asked for me to continue down the list of my symptoms and so I did. I told him I only hate half of my cereal bowl, which surprised all three of them since they know that I could eat more than that. And then I started coughing, and the coughing made me threw up all my breakfast. After that, I decided to just go back to sleep. He asked me about lunch and my mom answered and that I didn't finish it and it was 3/4 full when she went to check on me yesterday.

I started telling him the symptoms I had now. Right now, my body ached, a stuffy nose, a headache, nauseous, and tired...extremely tired.

After a while, he said, "Seth...I think you might have the Swine Flu."

My jaw dropped. "Seriously?" He nodded and I groaned. "Awe man..."

Mom was surprised. "But Seth wasn't around anyone that caught the swine flu."

"It's not only when you are around sick people, it's also airborne or probably Seth touched something that was already infected by some one that has the flu." Carlisle explained.

"But...there's no one in the reservation that's sick of swine flu," Leah pointed out and that's true. No one is sick of such a flu yet in this area. It's only affected more down South.

But Carlisle said, "It could have been from a tourist" That's right. Tourists. Mom and Leah could no longer argue against that, because in all honesty, it must be true. Moreover, it doesn't really change anything that the swine flu came from some one in the rez or a tourist. What matters is that I do have the swine flu...no wait...

"Wait, you said _might_ have the swine flu," I pointed out and Leah gasped, though I think she's feigning it. I asked her anyway, "What?"

"You're sharp as a tack when you're sick,"At first I didn't get what she meant, but then I understood quickly. She didn't expect me to catch on that Carlisle said MIGHT. He didn't exactly said that I did have the swine flu.

Nevertheless, I glared at my sister and she just gave me a smug smile.

For the whole half an hour, Carlisle got some DNA out of me (use a q-tip in the nose. Disgusting, but that's how they find out) and told my mom that he'll call and tell me if I do have Swine Flu. He also told me that if I ever had any trouble breathing, I should call him straight away. He said that would be a sign for medical assistance, and I would be sent into an emergency room. Hopefully, that wouldn't happen. Anyway, he prescribed me a drug called TAMIFLU. He said that I would experience nauseous and some vomiting, but he advised me to take food with it so I wouldn't. If anything strange happens to me like lack of air, a rash, or any kind of allergic reaction, we need to call him right away.

When that was over, Carlisle left, bidding us good bye and mom left to go buy me the TAMIFLU and Leah brought me some soup then Rich came in, giving me this feigned disappointing look.

"I told you to stay in bed," he taunted and I just rolled my eyes at him.

We all started to talk, but mostly it was Leah and Rich while I just slowly eat...drink...?? eat/drink my soup. I don't how long time had passed, but mom already came back with the medication and I still wasn't halfway done with my bowl. In fact, I felt full.

"Here you go, Seth dear," she said as gave me one pill of TAMIFLU and a glass of water.

I took the pill and they all left the room. I put the soup back down as I turned over and went to sleep, hoping that the flu would pass over...

* * *

**Our werewolf got sick?**

**Is that what the mystery vampire did to him? Get him sick?**

**Or something more?**

**Sneak peek...**

She looked at me with a horrified look. I gave a questionable look at her in return and asked, "What? Is there something on my face?"

"Y-your nose is b-bleeding," she stuttered out the words and that made me panic a bit since I never had a nosebleed before. I thought she was lying to me, but I check to see if she wasn't. My fingers reached under my nose and touched a wet, sticky liquid.

I pulled my fingers away and found a dark red crimson color on the tip of my two fingers.

**Whoa...**

**I think there's more than just a flu**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

* * *

**ANYONE WOULD LIKE TO ADD ANY "Get Well Quotes" POST IT ON REVIEWS**

**NEEDS TO BE LONG.  
**


End file.
